mes défis twilight
by Isatis
Summary: Je vous ai présenter des défis HP/DM, maintenant je vous présente mes idées Twilight, j'espère qu'elles vous inspirerons. Pour le moment il n'y a qu'un défis et c'est un crossover, mais d'autres suivront plus tard. Le rating T est simplement préventif


Défi crossover Twilight/Dark angel :

Attention : le défis peut paraître long, mais en fait il se résume à une phrase écrite en gras le reste c'est des piste de réflexion pour répondre au défi.

Avant propos :

J'ai mis twilight en premier car c'est avant tout du twilight enrichi par les travaux génétiques de Dark Angel. Dans ce contexte, je souhaite conserver l'univers de fascination et oublier l'impulsion, de même on est sensé être en 2017, mais je ne souhaite pas trop que ça influence l'histoire, dans le sens ou je veux garder les mêmes personnages : Jessika, Mike, Laureen, Angela….

Défi :

**469** c'est évadé avec les autres 2009 du complexe Manticorp, dans sa fuite elle arrive à Forks et rencontre le couple Swan qui se désespère de ne pas avoir d'enfant. Charlie et René l'adopte et fuient en Arizona pour protéger leur nouvelle fille de 9 ans Isabella, dit Bella, des recherches du gouvernement.

Lorsque Bella à 13 ans, le couple se sépare et Charlie retourne occuper sont poste de shérif à Forks, en 2017 Bella vient vivre avec lui pour laisser de l'espace à René et Phil.

Bella a toujours été l'adolescente un peu renfermée qu'elle est dans le livre fascination et pour ne pas attirer l'attention, elle joue la perpétuelle maladroite.

**Voilà si vous regardez bien, c'est le prologue de fascination qui change, Bella est une transgénique, la question est : qu'est ce que ce fait aurait changé à la trame de fascination ? **

Bella est moins fragile, plus rapide et a elle aussi des choses à cacher sur sa vraie nature. Est-ce que les évènements avec l'accident de voiture ou l'agression à port angeles se seraient déroulé de la même façon ?

Serait elle toujours amie avec Jacob malgré sont ADN félin ? (Bah oui Jacob est un futur loup ne l'oublions pas)

Comment réagirait Edward si il venait l'observer la nuit et qu'il se rendait compte que Bella ne dort quasiment jamais grâce à son ADN requin ?

Pourrait-il l'observer aussi facilement alors que ses sens sont plus développés ?

Bella a besoin de très peu dormir et a un esprit supérieur à la moyenne grâce aux génies généticiens qui l'ont créé, que fait-elle de ses nuits ? As-t-elle prit le même partit qu'Edward, celui d'étudier un peu tout ?

Bella ferait elle semblant de rien pour cacher ses origines si elle en venait à entendre les murmures des Cullen entre eux ?

Avec sa vision amélioré elle doit mieux distinguer leurs traits, leurs perfections et la trace des morsures sur Jasper, comment réagira t'elle ?

Dans le livre, Bella et Edward sont tout deux fascinés l'un part l'autre, et Bella fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour percer le mystère Cullen. Ici la donne change, Bella est fascinée et curieuse, mais cette fois-ci elle a, elle aussi, bcp de choses à cacher, d'autre part pour Edward le mystère s'épaissit, il ne peut non seulement pas lire dans ses pensées, mais comme je l'ai dit, il y a pleins d'autres choses troublantes tel le fait qu'elle ne dorme pas ou très peu… Dans ce contexte comment vont-ils s'apprivoiser ?

Le fait que Bella à de l'ADN animal dans sont cocktail, rend-t-il son sang plus attirant ou au contraire moins attractif pour les vampires ?

Bref comme je l'ai dit comment l'histoire de twilight aurait été bouleversée si Bella était transgénique ?

Et si Bella devenait comme dans Révélation un vampire, est ce que ses origines influenceraient son état vampirique ? Serait-elle un vampire plus fort avec des sens encore plus développés que les autres ?

Comme vous voyer, l'histoire est vraiment axée sur toi Twilight, vous pouvez donc faire intervenir ou non les autres évadés, c'est votre choix, vous pouvez très bien les « oublier » (dans le sens, il y a d'autres évadés dans la nature on le sait, mais on s'en fou on les rencontre pas).

De même Bella peut être ou non dépendante au tryptophane (je crois que c'est le médoc mais je ne jurerais de rien), elle peut très bien faire partie des rares exceptions qui n'ont pas été touché.

Comme Bella fait profil bas, qu'elle n'a pas besoin de faire de trucs extraordinaires (l'impulsion n'as pas eu lieu, pas besoin de volé pour avoir de l'argent ou quoique se soit, elle a donc une vie de fille parfaitement normale et banale) et que son père est là pour la couvrir si jamais il y avait des trucs style examens médicale à l'école (les X5 ne sont jamais malade et malgré sa maladresse calculée, elle est plus résistante et se régénère plus vite qu'un humain normal, elle n'as donc pas de raison de voir un médecin), je ne vois pas comment l'Etat pourrait être sur ses traces, vous pouvez donc les oublier ou non, c'est votre choix.

Voilà encore un défi pour une fic longue, mais cette fois dans une nouvelle catégorie, j'espère que cela vous inspirera. Gros bisous et bon courage.

Isatis

Ps : la résistance de Bella peut aussi se poser pour une hypothétique grossesse…

PS 2 : Je vous en supplie ne faîtes pas de Bella ou d'Edward des personnages hystérique ou au bord des larmes pour un oui ou pour un non svp (j'ai lu trop de fic où Bella ou Harry pleurent pour un oui ou un non, je suis heureux, ayons une petite larme, je suis émue va pour la gouttelette, triste devenons une serpillière… Ou s'emporte pour un rien, si tu me regarde de travers je m'emporte en criant, ne t'avise pas de me taquiner je pourrais hurler, des fois le simple fait que tu respires me donne envie de te sauter à la gorge… A chaque fois j'ai envie de les secouer, ça m'énerve !)


End file.
